


Scared, Like a Tiny Little Bird

by shpevrythng



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shpevrythng/pseuds/shpevrythng
Summary: Newt needs a favor from Tina, but its rather strange, and involves a lot more family dinners than Newt expected.





	Scared, Like a Tiny Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> this is danielle's (@etherealconstellations on tumblr) birthday fic !!  
> (newt sounds a litte ooc at the end (to me anyway) but i really wanted that cliff hanger so this is how it had to be)

“Mr. Scamander, unless you can prove that you are still in the United States legally, you’re going to be deported!” screamed the MACUSA howler on his desk. Newt knew he’d forgotten to do something when he first got into the country, and remembered with stunning hindsight what it was: he’d not submitted his visa application to the Muggle nor MACUSA offices. He sat pondering what he was going to do when his housekeeper, Tina Goldstein walked in to begin her shift. “Ms. Goldstein!” Newt shouted. He had overestimated how far away she was, and she jumped as her name left his mouth. “Yes, Newt?” she asked.  
  
Newt had asked Tina to call him Newt rather than call him by his last name, like so many of her other clients. He felt that his last name was too formal for someone that would be cleaning his house for him and spend a great deal of time around him as a result. “Uh… well… I have a bit of a personal question to ask you, and I hope I don’t offend you when I ask, because depending on your answer, you may or may not be able to help me with a situation I’ve recently put myself in; its really my fault but there’s not much I can do now, and I don’t really know many people he-.” Newt was cut off mid-ramble as Tina, recognizing Newt’s nervous habit, said, “What is your question Newt?” Newt hadn’t realized he’d rambled so much, and gave Tina an apologetic look as he finally asked her his question: “Do you happen to be single?” he inquired, his voice going up an octave has he finished.  
  
“Well, actually, I am,” she responded. After a short pause, she continued “What occasion compelled you to ask, Newt? And how may my answer help you?” Tina was very confused by Newt’s question. He usually kept to himself while she was in the house. He was polite, and very kind should she try to make conversation, but he hardly ever started a conversation with her.  
  
“Well you see, when I first came to New York, I had a traveler’s visa, but its run out. If don’t find a way to become a legal citizen soon, I’m going to be deported.” Newt paused to collect himself before the next part of his explanation. Tina was always very nice to him, but he was afraid what he was about to suggest would lose him a housekeeper and a friend. “I started thinking about how I could stay here legally and really my only options are to apply for citizenship or a new visa, but citizenship can take years and for a new visa I’d have to move back to England to properly do it. And that would be an issue because my work here is so important to me and my…company and I can’t just leave in the middle of this project.  
  
So, I was wondering, since you are an American citizen, if you’d agree to marry me so I wouldn’t have to leave the country?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this !!! send me a message on tumblr to get your own birthday fic


End file.
